Never stoped
by wwefan01
Summary: A little sisiter comes to vist her big bro in the wwe also finds her love she lost 6 years ago!sorry i am no good at summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hunters Sis

As the limo turns the corner everyone in it are confused. So finally one of them decides to ask,

"Um H were we going?" Randy Orton asked

Hunter replies "The air port."

Everyone looks around still confused so Ric decides to ask "Why are we going to the air port we have a show to do."

Hunt states "Ya I know Ric but we are going to pick up my sister from the air port first, remember my little sister is coming to town"

Randy being himself asked "Is she hot?" Hunter gave him a 'I am going to kick your ass look" then realizing he ask the wrong question said "How old is she?"

This time Hunter was really mad and said " Look Orton you keep the hell away from her ok if I find out you even flirt with her then I will kick your ass. Do u understand me?" Randy just nodded his head yes and went with it knowing that he couldn't turn off the Randy charm. "Good!" Hunter finished thinking he made is point.

When they finale got to the air port Hunter went in alone the rest of Evolution waited in the car.

Ric finally broke the silences and said "Orton really leave Hunters sister alone I know how you are when it comes to chasing skirts but this is Hunters sister you under stand?"

Randy answered "Ya Ric I know I got it I will leave her alone don't worry about it I won't mess with her I promise." Randy then added "Why would me chasing skits have any thing to do with this?"

Batista answered him "Have you ever seen Hunter sister?" Randy shook his head no. "Well I have seen a picture of her and I have got to say she is really HOT, and when you see a hot chick you always turn on the Orton charm and a poor girl's hart is broken"

Randy smiled at himself knowing that was true. He was also proud that his friends knew that he was like that. Without anyone knowing the car door opened and in came Hunter and his sister got in. The second Randy looked at her his jaw dropped and his eyes got real big. Batista, Ric and Hunter relished this. Right when Hunter was about to say something he looked at his sister and noticed she was making the same face.

She then said "Randy Orton, o my god I can't believe its you, my brother is always talking about you and I didn't realize that is was well you."

Randy replied "Nic I can't believe its you either I haven't seen nor herd from you for about 6 years!"

Before Hunter could stop her she moved over next to Randy and said "I missed you" and she gave him a very tight hug. "Gosh last time I seen you was in New York."

Hunter finally was able to say "What the Hell is going on Nicole and how the hell do you two know each other"

Nic not taking her eyes off of Randy replied "Do you remember when I went on that trip to Europe" Hunter nodded "Well me and Ran meat and hung out the hole time, I remember that you we were at some club and you poured your drink on me and we started talking and dancing god that was so much fun"

Randy ads "Ya that was fun, those were some of the best times of my life us running around Europe together" giving her one of his shy smiles.

Batista and Ric gave each other this look. None of them have never seen Randy look or talk to a girl the way he is right now. Hunter of chorus not liking it decided to try to keep them away from each other as much as he can.


	2. Chapter 2 RAW

Chapter 2: Monday Night Raw

"Holy shit this locker room is really nice" Nicole said as they entered Evolutions locker room.

"Ya we got we got a nice setup" Randy stated

" Ok the main event tonight is Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels in a World Heavyweight Championship mach so we need to talk a game plane Batista if H gets into any trouble witch he wont its H.B.K. were talking about, I want u to valet. Randy you have a mach with RVD. That is after this mach that is going so u better start getting out there."

As Randy stood up and left Nic said "I have to go to the restroom I will be right back." It was a lie she didn't have to go but she just wanted to talk to Randy alone. " Hey Randy" she shouted "I really really want to get the feel of Monday night raw sense I am traveling with you guys and I was just wondering if I could come down to the ring with you please."

Randy couldn't say no and decided to let her come down to the ring. "Your brother is going to kill me for this you have 15 minuets to get ready, go now hurry get ready," 15 minutes later she found Randy at the curtain waiting for her. _'Dam she looks good' _Randy was thanking in his head. Then his music blasted through the arena and they went out hand in hand.

Back in the Evolution locker-room Hunter said "I wonder what's taking Nic so long." Then Batista and Flair looked at the screen and saw Randy and Nic walking down to the ring together. "Hope she didn't get lost" Hunter added. Batista then gave him this look. "What" Hunter asked Batista pointed at the TV screen. Hunter was Furious

In the ring Orton and RVD was going at it. Then Rob's foot was in Nics reach so she decided to take one from her big bros book she grabbed his foot and tripped him then as he stood up Orton hit him with the RKO. Randy got the pin and the 3 count began 1…2…3. Randy won, Nic rolled into the ring and gave him and hug and kiss on the cheek. Her and Randy smiled at each other and they walked up the ramp with Randy's arm around her waist. When they got back into the locker room Hunter was mad. He yanked her away from Randy and said "I tolled you to stay the Hell away from her and you didn't listen to me…."

Before he could say any thing else Nic said " Hunter levee him the hell alone I am 24 years old know I can make my up my own mined who I am going to hang around."

Ric interfered and said "Hey champ its um time for your mach"

Hunter responded by saying "Change of plans Batista I want you to stay back hear with my sister. Orton you are going to valet!"

As Batista and Nic were watching the mach on the TV Batista asked Nic "Hey if it's not too personal I'm just wondering what were you and Randy"

Nic answered "Well um me and him meat in Europe we got to know each other got really close and traveled through Europe together but don't tell Hunter if he finds out that he would kill Randy, he is still over protective."

Batista confused asked "But didn't you already tell him?"

She laughed and said "I tolled him the halfe ass truth." Batista looked at her shocked. "What did you think was going to happen, I was going to tell him that I meat him in Europe only knew him three days then decided to travel all over Europe with him " she stated

"Ya I see what you mean." Batista said

As they looked at the screen Hunter got the 3 count and won Randy came into the room and said "So Nic what are you doing tonight?"

Nic said "O nothing probably nothing why"

Randy said "Well if you want to, would you like to go out to a club with me."

She looked at Randy and then looked at Batista and Randy realized what she meant.

"O Dave wont care he hates your brother."

Batista said "That's right the only reason I stay in Evolution is Randy and Ric. Don't take this the wrong way but your bro is a dick head"

"Well in that case ya it sounds like fun lets go have some fun tonight." She happily said


	3. Chapter 3 Hotel

Chapter 3: Hotel

All of Evolution waked into the hotel. They got to there room and started putting there stuff down.

"Now that I know were your room is I am going to go get my own room" Nic said

"No your not." Hunter said

Nic snapped back"Ya I am, I will be fine I am all grown up now so no need to protect me from stuff I will be fine."

"No you won't you are staying in hear with me that is final" Hunter said being ticked off

. She said smartly "um well in that case I think Dad would really hate to know what really happen to his truck!" she said with a evil smile.

Batista asked "What happen to his truck?"

Nic answered "O Hunter hear got drunk one night and him and his buddies took the truck ended up forgetting to put the brake on when they were on top of a hill went down went over a bridge then it sunk to the bottom of the lake. My dad also still thinks that someone stole it, it would be a real shame if I had to tell him the truth."

Hunter knowing he bean beat forced out "Go get a room."

Batista and Randy looked at each other trying hard not to laugh, but they couldn't help it they busted out laughing. Hunter gave them a mean look.

Batista finally was able to get out "Never saw you get beat by a girl"

Then Randy making fun of Hunter said "O no my Mommy and Daddy are going to find out I'm not prefect what shell I do."

That made Batista and Randy laugh harder. But made Hunter have even a worst anger

10 minuets later Nic came back in and said "My room is on the first floor. Its room number 105 and I am really tired so I am going to get cleaned up then I am going to bed. As she left the room Randy started to levee

"Were you going Orton?" Hunter asked

Randy knowing that he couldn't say going out unless he wanted Hunter and Ric to come with so he lied "To my room to get some sleep that mach with RVD really took it out of me" _"If Hunter finds out I am going out with his sister he would kill me"_


	4. Chapter 4 The Club

Chapter 4: The club

"Yo Randy" John Cena said

"Hey John, wuts up man" Randy greeted his friend

"Nothing really just chillen, yo man is your gay friends from Evolution come with you I can stand Batista but Ric and Hunter are a couple of asses."

Randy chuckled then said "No there not coming but a old friend of mine is suppose to meet me hear"

As soon as Randy said that he saw Nic walk in. With a big smile on his face he said "There she is Hey Nic" she walked over to him "this is a friend of mine his names John, John this is Nic."

John just shook his and said "Yo"

Then Nic replied "Nice to meat you, now who wants a drink Hunter gave me an emergency credit card I have to say this is an emergency.

John confused said "So you and Hunter like go out"

With a disgusted look on her face she said "Hell no he's my brother"

John feeling like a dumb ass said "O sorry"

She then said "O its cool want a drink"

They have already ordered 6 rounds of drinks and Randy finally got the guts to ask Nic "Do you what to Dance"

Nic with a big smile on her face said "I would love to"

They danced for hours. After they were done dancing they all had 8 more rounds to drink. When they were trying to order anther round the people said that the card was maxed out.

"God this has bean fun" Nic admitted

Right then Batista walked up and said "Hey Nic, Randy, John"

John said "Yo man wuts up"

Then Nic annoyed said sarcastically "Do you ever start a sentence with something else but yo.'

John then smartly said "Peace" he got up and then added "See I can start one look I got to go I have an early flight" They all said bye

Batista said "Hey you two need to get out of hear Ric and Hunter are coming hear I came early to make shur you weren't hear best get out of hear."

As they both stood up Randy said "Thanks man this means a lot."

They both took off and got into Randy's truck. As soon as they poled out Hunter and Ric polled in. When Randy and Nic got to the hotel they went in through the back. Standing in front of her door Nic said "Thanks Randy I had a lot of fun tonight it reminded me a lot of Europe." "Ya same hear" Randy said then he gently kissed her on the lips. "Good Night" he said just as he walked of.

When Randy got back to his room he laid down to go to sleep there was a knock at the door Randy got up and went over and answered it. "O hey Nic what are you doing up hear" he said being surprised

She answered "Can we talk" Randy polled her into the room. "Randy there is something I need to tell you, um well I… I still love you."

Before she realized it he kissed her not like the one back in front of her room but a passionate loving kiss. When they finally broke he said "I still love you to I never stopped loving you." There lips joined and they kissed more. Randy was the first one to speak "what are we suppose to do I mean Hunter doesn't want us together?"

Nic smiled really big and said "I really don't give a rats ass, I love you to much, and you know Ran from the sounds of it you seam afraid of Hunter."

"I'm not afraid of Hunter just afraid of what he could do to us you should know how he always gets his way" Randy said

"Ya but I don't really care I love you" she replied

"I love you to" Randy said just as they kiss

Randy and Nic started to kiss more and more. Nic put her hand under Randy's shirt felt his hard abs and poled it off. Randy poled off her shirt , and they fell onto the bed. Removing the rest of there clothing they keep kissing and the rest of the night was full of passionate love!


	5. Chapter 5 Next day

Chapter 5 Next Mornings

Randy and Nic woke up in each others arms and kissed. Randy smiled at her and stroked her hair. "I love you" he said

"I love you to "Nic replied then added "I hate to say it but I got to get going."

Randy agreed and they both got dressed they kissed one more time then she left. Randy turned around and fell on the bed. He was falling asleep and heard a knock at the door. Randy smiled really big thinking Nic came back. As he started to open the door he said "Hey gouges come back for some more." He stopped realizing it was Dave

Dave laughed and said sarcastically "o thank you I always knew I was gouges." Randy shot him a glance and Dave continued "Your dumb ass self is lucky." Randy looked at him blank. "Hunter and Ric got really drunk and second they got back past out." Randy still confused Dave said "Lets just say" Dave started in a moaning voice "Randy o Randy o o o." Randy smiled really big. "Now you understand smart ass, man you are just plain stupid Hunter tolled you to not even talk to his sis alone so what do you do have sex with her the room right next to his, you just love to use your brain don't you."

Randy started in "We didn't plan it or anything she came to my room to tell me something and one thing led to another and well you know the rest."

"Are you going to tell Hunter?" Dave asked

"Um well we decided to keep it on the down low." Randy answered

"Your sacred of him aren't you?" Dave said

"NO its just that we both know that Hunter don't want us to be together because well lets face it Hunter can be a ass hole but still Hunter would break us up some how and well I love her ."

Dave just stood there in shock thinking _"Randal Kith Orton is capable of loving someone other than him self" _The Knock at the door broke the silence. It was Hunter. "Come on the Plane levees in two hours, Ran go tell my sis for me." Randy was kind of shocked that he let him go but he didn't care any time alone with Nic was good. At her room he knocked she answered. "Um the plan is living in two hours just to let you know." He said

"Ok thanks" she said. Neither one of them couldn't recite they started making out right there in the hallway for anyone to see. When they finely broke Randy said "I love you!"

She said back to him "I love you to!" Randy walked off looked back at her they both just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Plane

Chapter 6 Air Plane

When they finally got onto the plane all of them were sitting all together with Randy at one end and Nic at another. Hunter wanted to keep them apart at all times and in his mind he was doing a great job. Little did he know that behind his own back they were seeing each other. Nic yond really loud.

Hunter asked "Tired."

She answered "Ya I didn't get any sleep last night."

She saw Randy covering up his smirk. He knew why she was so tired.

"Hey can I cheek my Email on your computer." Hunter asked Nic

"Ya no problem." She handed him her Laptop

5 minuets later Hunter asked "Hey Nic do you still got the emergency credit card I gave you."

"Ya why" she answered

"Hand it over." Hunter demanded

"Why" she asked

"Well you maxed it out at some bar on drinks"

"O really I had no ideal" she said

"Ya you did and it said it was last night." Hunter started to get mad

"O ya that is right I went out last night and ran into an old friend and a friend of theirs it was an emergency." Nic said

When she said that Randy's jaw dropped "_She is good, she is telling the truth" _Randy thought

"O really nice emergency give me the card." Hunter said

"Fine be an ass hears your stupid card and I hope you know that you are paying for it since you said when you gave me the card you would." Nic said with a big smile

"Ya I know" Hunter said

30 minutes after that they got off the plain


	7. Chapter 7 New York NY to Canandaigua NY

Chapter 7: New York NY. to Canandaigua NY.

"So Hunter were the hell are we" Nic asked

"New York" He answered

"What airport are we at?" Nic said slowly

"Well we are at JFK why?" Hunter asked

Randy and Nic smiled at each other "Just wanting to know." Nic wanted so badly to reach out and take Randy's hand but Hunter would be off the wall. The truth was this was the place they separated after Europe.

"So what are we going to do first since we are in New York." Nic asked everyone

"Well we are going to drive to Canandaigua NY case that's were the show is." Dave answer

"What we are going to drive 7 hours." Nic sated in shock

"Ya we rented one of those 12 passenger vans." Hunter said

"Why a 12 passenger van there is only 5 of us." Randy asked

"So we will be more comfortable." Ric said

After that they got there bags and took a cab over to the rental place. The people messed up the order so they ended up with a min van.

"Ya so much for being comfortable." Hunter said in the back

'It isn't that bad' Randy said from the driver seat

"O ya really it fills like we are traveling with 2 chicks instead of one Randy" Dave said

"Sorry for bringing a couple of bags, and it sound like to me you are the second chick and your pmsen." Randy said

"A couple you brought more than me and I have 5 bags." Nic said after that it was silent no one said a thing Randy turn off the rode and polled into a dinner.

"What are you doing Kid?" Ric asked

"I need some food" Randy said

After he said that everyone realized how hungry they were.

They all sat down in the dinner all silent until after they ordered there food. A old song came on and it was _Spice Girls_ and there song_Wannabe. _Randy and Nic smiled at each other and started singing

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got M in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover. 

The song was over and the two busted out laughing.

Randy finally was able to say "I can't believe you still know that song"

Nic said back "Me what about you."

Randy said "Well we heard it everyday for 6 months what do you think."

Batista finally said "Randy you are gay I swear."

"No he's not" Nic said "Just a little fruit. No but for real I guess this is kind of me and Randy's song. We started talking when this song was on and our first dance was to this song." Nic said with a smile

Randy forgetting everyone else he said "Ya this was also the song we first kissed to and the it was on the first time we." Nic kicked Randy really hard cutting him off then remembering who as there. "And I think I am going o shut up now." He added

"Good ideal" Nic said

After they ate they all piled back into the van Hunter was know driving.

"Ok I just got to know why do you all say I am a playboy." Randy asked

"That's easy you have never bean in a relationship for more than 3 months and you never bean with a girl you didn't cheat on." Dave said

"That is not true I have bean in a relationship for more than 3 months and I have bean with a girl that I didn't cheat on." Randy stated

"Really how long." Dave asked

"I was with her for 6 months and 2 weeks didn't cheat on her at all." Randy said proudly

Ric chuckled "What was her name, and why did you guys brake up."

Randy said "Well we broke up really because we were going to different places and her name was Nic." Everyone was silent. Hunter would look back there every 5 minutes. The last time he looked d he saw Nic with her head on Randy's shoulder and his head on hers. Even thought he would hate to admit they did look good together but of course Randy was a playboy. Hunter drove for the rest of the trip. When they woke up they were all at a rest stop in Canandaigua


	8. Chapter 8 Photos

Chapter 8 Photos

"What time is it?" Dave asked

Hunter sat up and looked at the cloak and said "7:30 hey were is Nic and Randy."

Ric still a little asleep said "In the back seat."

"No there not I can't see them." Hunter said

Dave sat up and looked back then said "hey it's a Kodak moment."

Ric and Hunter looked at him confused then they climbed back there to see what it was, and they found Randy and Nic on the ground with them holding each other tightly.

Randy started to wake up with 3 people looking down at them. Hunter Ric and Dave all at once went "OW" Randy just smirked then said "Shut up."

Then Nic woke up and said "Good morning."

Everyone said "Hey"

They all got up and drove to a restaurant

"I am so tired." Nic said

"I look like crap don't I?" Randy said

"Ok I don't care what anyone says Randy's gay." Dave said

"No I'm not." Randy said

"O my god I just remembered something I will be right back." Nic got up

Everyone waited for her to come back when she did she handed some photos to Dave and he busted out laughing. He then past them to Hunter and he did the same then past them to Ric and he also laughed. Ric gave them back to Nic.

"Let me see them." Randy said

Everyone looked at him and Nic said "You probably don't want to look at theses."

Randy asked "Why not I can us a good laugh, come on."

"Um well the truth is do you remember that one night that you got very very drunk and the next morning you kind of woke up in a thing and had some stuff on your face" Nic said with a huge smile.

It hit Randy and his eyes got real big and jaw dropped. He said "You have photos of that,"

She smiled really big

"Man Orton that little black dress looks relay nice on you." Dave said sarcastically

"Your makeup looks great to." Hunter said

Randy just sat there embarrassed

"I have an ideal why don't we put theses on the internet." Ric said

"No you can't do that hear I will give you." He poled out his wallet and counted him cash.. "I will give you $500 for those photos."

"Ok hear" Nic said taking the money.

"Thank you now I got to go burn these." Randy stood up and left

They all looked at her like she was stupid.

"Don't worry I am not stupid I made doubles." She said

They all smiled thinking of ways to use those agents Randy. Hunter then got up and said "I'm going to the car."

Once Hunter got out there Randy asked Him "Hey Hunter if its cool with you is it ok if I ask Nic out on a date?"

Hunter answered quickly "NO!"

"Come on Hunter why?" Randy said

Hunter snapped back saying 'Because I know how you are with women you use them then you lose them."

After that everyone but Nic came out of the dinner. They waited in the van for a couple of minuets and once she came out she said 'Thanks for sticking me with the bill I just loved paying that."

Dave then said "Ya but you got money off of Randy for those photos so you had no problem

'Ya well any waysHunter, hear you go." Nic said handing his a credit card "Remember you gave me 2 emergency cards so you get to be the nice sweet big brother and pay." Everyone busted out laughing and hunter just took off mad.


	9. 5 months later

Chapter 9: 5 Months Later

Randy and Nic were in the locker room just watching Hunters mach.

"I think hunter is the stupidest man on this earth." Nic said

"Why?" Randy asked laughing

"Well I mean we have bean going out for 5 months and he hasn't found out yet. I call that stupidity."

"Well ya true." Randy smiled at Nic and Nic smiled back they moved close to each other and started to kiss. Randy deepened the kiss. They were now laying on the couch kissing Randy's shirt was off when they heard someone come in.

"Don't be doing that hear we got to sit there." Dave said

"O thank god its only you Dave." Nic said

"Sorry to but I'm hear to." Ric said 'So how long has this bean going on."

"O you know" Randy said trying to play it cool

"Orton" Ric said in mean voice

Randy then said "5 months"

"Ric please don't tell Hunter." Nic begged

"Well get fixed up Hunter will be in hear any moment." Ric caved

"Thank you Ric." Nic said

5 minuets later Hunter walked in they all left and went back to the hotel.

The next morning they went to the air port and ended up in L.A

"I'm Home." Nic said "So guess were we are staying this week."

A nice hotel." Said Dave

"Nope my place my roommate is out of town for 2 weeks, so I got a lot of room." Nic said

"O come on we are not staying there with those annoying people next door. They are ass holes." Hunter said

"Ya but I got some relay fun ideals for us to do don't worry." Nic said with a wicked smile

as they got into a car and took off. 15 minuets later they got to Nics apartment.

"Alright this is it home sweet home you all can decide the sleeping arrangement wile I go to my room.' Nic said and she walked off

"Well then I will get Nics roommates room Ric you can get the gust room and Randy and Dave you two got the couch." Hunter stated

Randy and Dave just rolled there eyes knowing there was no fighting it.

Nic came out of her room and said "Hey I got to go I will be back in a little." Everyone just nodded they were all watching TV. It was now midnight now Nic just walked in.

"Hey were you bean?" Randy asked

"O um just with a friend." Nic answered "You're still up its late."

Randy just smiled and said "It's not late and I bean wanting to do this." Randy moved close and kissed Nic passionately "Maybe something else we haven't done in 2 weeks." Randy said with a smirk

"Ha funny ya that would be a great way for Hunter to find out about us he get woken up by me and screwing." Nic said "And I want to take a shower and go to sleep." Randy kissed Nic again and she caved "Find Orton you win but we got to be quiet!" Randy smiled as Nic polled him into the bathroom starting the shower for some quality time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: New Diva

"So what are you guys doing today" Nic asked

"Nothing." Dave, Ric, and Hunter answered

"I'm going to smack down and challenging the undertaker in a mach at WrestleMania." Randy said

"Cool sounds like fun; well I got to get going got people to see places be." Nic said as she hurried out the door

"I wonder were she's going." Hunter said

All of them shrugged not knowing. Ric then said " So Randy how are you going to ask Taker for the mach."

"Well I was just planning on going out there and calling him out and well asking him." Randy said

"Man you can't do that it's the Undertaker make it big do something big." Dave said

"Ya Randy Dave's right." Hunter said

"I'll think about it" said Randy

Smackdown

Undertaker was facing John Cena in a mach for a shot at the WWE championship. Taker just got the choke slam he turned around when he herd the fans cheering to see if someone was coming when he turned he was met by a RKO. Randy put John over Taker for the pin the ref did three count John Cena won.

Orton then at the top of the baric said "Undertaker I am challenging you to a mach at WrestleMania, you have till Raw to decide."

Monday Night Raw

Randy was nerves was Taker going to accept what the hell was going to happen tonight was some of Randy's thoughts.

"So Randy are you ready to go out there and see if Taker is going to answer." Ric said

"Ya lets go" Randy said

Evolutions them song blasted through the arena. All of evolution stood in middle of the rind Randy started to speak. "I challenged Undertaker to a mach on smack down so I want to know Taker is it yes of No." Randy asked

A song that no one ever herd started to play. No one was expecting what happened next Undertaker came out with Kane. They got into the ring and undertake said "Randy Orton I accept." With that Kane choked slammed Batista then Hunter. Undertaker choked slammed Ric then he and Kane started to double team Randy. Just when they thought Orton was done for Setters Remedy started to play. A girl in some baggy cameo pants and a tight black tank top came running down to the ring she hit Kane with a chair then hit Taker with a chair she beat the living hell out of them. Randy looked up to see who just saved his ass and to his surprise it was Nic. Hunter, Ric , and Dave stood up and realized Nic was there. Nic got a microphone and started speaking "Well never thought I would get the chance to save my big bros ass, Hunter. Any ways I got some news you know that rumor going around that there is a new diva on Raw well your looking at her."

Hunter got his own mic and said "Welcome the newest member of Evolution My little sis Nic."

_Author note: Hey I just wanted to thanx all for the reviews and that I am sorry that I haven't added stuff forever _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12 Celebration and news

"So how the hell did you get into the WWE?" Hunter asked Nic

"Well Vince called me up and asked if I won't mind showing what I got and maybe can get a deal, so did that and well you know the rest."

Randy said "That's cool, hey going to get some drinks who wants what."

"Beer" Dave said

"Same" Ric stated

"Beer" Hunter said

"What do you want Nic?" Randy asked

"O water please." She answered

"Water" Randy asked with a confused voice.

"Ya I just don't fill like drinking tonight." Stated Nic. Randy left couple minuets later he was back with the drinks and there was a girl there.

"Randy do you remember April Jones?" Nic asked

"Ya I do, wasn't she the chick that was with you in Europe." Randy said

"Ya that's me so Randy how you bean." asked April

"Good, you" Randy said

"Pretty good" she said then turning her attention to Dave "So wuts your name."

"Dave Batista" Dave answered

"So Dave your wrestler." April asked in a flirty voice

"Ya I am" Dave said

"Cool sounds like a fun job." April said

Before Dave can say something else Nic said "Hey April I need to talk to you in privet."

"Ok sure, be right back," She said smiling at Dave

The two walked away from the table and Nic said "I have a little problem and I have no ideal what im going to do."

"What's the problem?" April asked. After Nic told her what's going on she said. "Ok, get your stuff and let's go. We are going to get this hole thing worked out."

The girls left the club and made a stop before going back to the hotel. 10 minuets later April had something her hand and said to Nic "Um well by this Nic your going to be a mom."

"What the hell am I going to do, I mean Hunter is going to flip out and kill Randy and god Randy he is really going to flip out he said so him self he don't what to have kids he doesn't want to get married he just what's to have fun." Nic said freaking out

"Just chill ok Randy's a good guy so don't worry about him, so what are you going to do." April said

"Ya your right well I guess I'll go to a doctor tomorrow." Nic said with a smile "Hey im going to be a mom, Im going to have baby"

"Ya a good looking one to with your looks and Randy's looks your kid is going to be a very good looking one." April said

The next morning Nic went to the doctor. "So how did everything go." April asked

"Well I'm 3 almost 4 months. I don't even look it." She said

'So are you going to tell Randy?"

"Ya next week at the show he had to go back to ST Louise early this morning so I guess I will have to wait till Monday." Nic said


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13 Next Monday 

"Hey Hunter is Randy hear yet?" Nic asked

"No not yet why" Hunter said

"O no reason just wondering, im going to go take a walk." Nic left the room

Nic was walking around when she saw Randy. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and they kissed. When they broke the kiss Nic said "Randy I need to tell you something."

"What is it" Randy asked

"Look don't get mad but um well im pregnant." Nic said in almost a whisper

"O Nic, I I just cant believes this." Randy said just as Nic was worrying that Randy was going to take off he smiled relay big and said "Im going to be a Dad."

"So you're not mad." Nic asked

"No I am so happy, o my god I love you so much your giving me the best gift in the world a kid. But there one thing what are we suppose to do about Hunter."

"Well I thought we could just tell him after the show." Nic said

"Ya that's a good ideal we better get to the locker room Raw is about to start." Randy said then they are off to the locker room. Once they got there they figured out what was going on the only mach was Randy vs. Kane. Before they realized it, it was time for Randy's mach. Evolutions song blared thought the arena. Randy and Nic came out together. Next Kane came out. The mach started. Kane and Randy locked up. Kane started to get the upper hand in the mach. Just as Kane had Randy picked up for the choke slam Randy reversed it with a RKO, Randy got the three count. The rest of Evolution came out to give Kane a beat down. While this was going on Undertaker came out and went for Nic. He chased her to the top of the ramp. Just as he hit her with the last ride Randy turned around, to see the women he loved who was caring his baby go down 10 feet. Randy ran as fast as he could. He got to Nic as the paramedics were putting her into the ambulance. Randy got in and they took of. Not knowing if the baby was still alive of not.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The truth is out

Randy was sitting thinking of every thing that was going on. Not even 3 hours ago he found out he was going to be a Dad now he doesn't even know if the baby is alive or not. He has millions of emotions running through him right know. In a distance he hears someone yelling his name and he snaps back to reality. It was the rest of evolution who were all worried about Nic and asking what was going on.

Hunter asked "What have the doctors said is she ok?"

"I don't know they haven't said any thing yet." Randy said in almost a whisper.

Just at the moment the doctor came out. "Mr. Orton you are the father and boyfriend correct?" Randy just nodded his head yes that was the only thing he could do, he was fearing the worst. 'Well Mr. Orton I have some great news for you Nic is just fine she was lucky she landed on some mats so she just a little banged up is all and the baby is 100 fine and healthily, and you can go see her right now if you want. " The doctor said and walked off.

Randy never bean so happy before in his life he leaned against a wall and slid down it sitting on the ground he rubs the tears out of his eyes and smiled and said "O thank you god."

"Randy please tell me that I'm wrong when I'm thinking that my little sister is pregnant with your child." Hunter said in a scared but mean voice.

Randy looked up at him and smiled real big and said, "Yea she is, We have bean going out for the past 6 months. I know you're mad and feel like kicking my ass but hell I love her." Randy stands up "If you will please excuse me I have to go see my girlfriend." Randy walked off to Nics room, leaving Hunter dumbfounded.

Hunter looks at Dave and Ric "I can't believe them two I trusted them not to hook up then they have bean going out behind my back and lying to us in the process. The only reason they even told us was because Nic gets pregnant. Oh my god when I get my hand on Orton I am going to brake every bone in his body."

"Hunter ya man be mad at them for being so sneaky and slick." Dave said losing the battle to laugh

Ric adds "Ya and telling them great lies that just rock solid.

At this point Ric and Dave were laughing relay hard.

"What's so funny cause this isn't a funny matter." Then it all clicked "You guys have know the hole time didn't you?"

Dave answered "Ya we have know for a relay long time you were just to stupid figure out. I mean I thought Randy was stupid but there was so many times you should have realized it but you never did."

"You guys never told me we are Evolution we are suppose to be like family how dare you not tell me." Hunter yelled

"Look H Nic and Randy have bean good for each other they love each other a lot and

care for each other. I mean look at Randy for god sakes before Nic he never wanted kids he would always say if a girl told him she was pregnant with his baby he would run like hell but he didn't run like hell. He is on there with her right know as we speak supporting her so you should do the same." Ric said

"Your right Ric I need to help them their going to need it." Hunter said releasing that he's being a jerk. Well I'm going to get in their talk to them.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Hey you guys" Hunter said as he walked into the room, "Look Orton I'm sorry for how I reacted when I found out about you and Nic. I just don't want to see her get hurt, I didn't relies that you cared for her so much. So I am going to let you guys be. But Orton you break her heart I break your neck." Hunter finished

"If I ever break her hart I will break my own neck.' Randy said and he looked down at Nic and said " I love you Nicole Ann Hermsly, and your already giving me the greatest gift in the world, so will you give me the 2end and become Nicole Ann Orton." Randy polled out and engagement ring. Nic didn't know what to say so she kissed him with all the she had in her. Randy broke the kiss to ask, "So dose that mean yes."

Nic smiled real big and said "Yes Randal Keith Orton I will marry you." They embraced

In a loving kiss again. 5 months later Nic gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Randal Keith Orton, who later became the first 4th generation superstar. Nic and Randy lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
